random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness: Battle of the Gods
Random-ness: Battle of the Gods 'is a upcoming RPG based on Random-ness wiki, it is confirmed to be released sometime in the late 2013 on the same day The Bunker Online was released. The game has been confirmed to be released exclusively on the PC and later in 2013 the game will be ported on the iOS and Wii U. 'Plot This game takes place a year later after the events of Random-ness: Heroes on Duty, after saving the universe from Chuck Norris the world has never been so boring, meanwhile in the dimension of the underworld S&K plots his revenge after the events of Random-ness Wiki RPG: The Dark Invasion so he makes clones of himself and names them CrystalBlaziken and Puffleboy to go after his enemy's, S&K is able to escape the underworld after gaining god like powers to free him and get his revenge. One day later S&K returns to Earth and shows the world what he is capable of doing, before stopping S&K the gang must go across other world's and fight old and new enemies so they can go to the kingdom of elders and become gods themselves to stop S&K. 'Map' *''The World of Random-ness: **Random-ness Plaza **The Bunker **The Bunker Cast Away *'The World of Space': **The Bunker 2.0 **Egg Fleat **Gaben's rolls *'The World of Sonic': **Town Square **Seaside Hill **Casionopolis *'The World of Mario': **Peach Castle (Mario 64 version) **Luigi's Mansion **Koopa Kingdom *'The Land of Ooo': **Candy Kingdom **Ice King **The Nightosphere *'The World of Animation Domination': **Quahog **Langley Falls **Springfield *'The World of Wimpy Kid': *Heffley House **Westmore Middle School **Joshie Concert *'The World of Dragon Ball': **Planet Namek **Other World **World Martial Arts Tourtament *'The World of Phineas and Ferb': **Danville **The 2nd Dimension **Meap's Home Planet *'The World of Mario (returned): **Donkey Kong Island **Yoshi Island **Bowser's Staomch '''Bosses The World of Random-ness *'Random-ness Plaza' - S&K (first form) *'The Bunker' - Dr. Social Studies *'The Bunker Cast Away' - None The World of Space *'The Bunker 2.0' - None *'Egg Fleat' - Metal Sonic *'Gaben's rolls' - Gaben's rolls The World of Sonic *'Town Square' - Perfect Chaos *'Seaside Hill '- Egg Hawk *'Casionopolis' - None The World of Mario *'Peach Castle' - S&K (first form) *'Luigi's Mansion' - S&K (first form) *'Koopa Kingdom' - Bowser and Bowser Jr The Land of Ooo *'Candy Kingdom' - Tree Trunks & Pig *'Ice King' - Ice King *'The Nightosphere' - Hunson Abadeer The World of Animation Domination *'Quahog '- The Giant Chicken *'Langley Falls' - None *'Springfield' - None The World of Wimpy Kid *'Heffley House' - Rodrick Heffley *'Westmore Middle School' - Patty Farrell *'Joshie Concert' - None 'Soundtrack' *'Theme Song' - Indestructible *'Start Music' - Start Music *'Menu Music '- Menu Music *'Master ventus Theme' - This Dream *'Master aqua's theme' - We will be Heroes *'The World of Random-ness' - The World of Random-ness *'The World of Random-ness Battle Music - 'The World of Random-ness Battle *'The World of Space' - The World of Space Music *'The World of Space Battle Music' - The World of Space Battle Music 'Voice Cast' Main Characters *Master ventus as Himself *Bowser & Jr. as Himself *NintendoChamp89 as Himself *Phantom R as Himself *Mochlum as Himself *AwesomeCartoonFan01 as Herself *Faves3000 as Himself *Fact Core as Himself *CompliensCreator00 as Himself *J.Severe as Himself *Gray Pea Shooter as Himself *MissingNo. as Himself *Master Aqua as Herself * 'Gallery' Black aka Hilbert.png|Offical Artwork of Master ventus Rosa aka White.png|Offical Artwork of Master aqua Black_and_White_Trainer_Girl.png|Offical Artork of Trainer Hilda 35 Cheren.png|Offical Artwork of Mario Luigi 123 Dororo_ninja.jpg|Offical Artwork of AwesomeCartoonFan01 'Trivia' *This game is hinted to have taken place after The Bunker Cast Away, because in the end of the game the heroes of the game gain god like powers and become gods, which means if the heroes were gods in The Bunker series they would have taken down the autotunerz in the first series. Category:Random-ness: Battle of the Gods Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Random Works! Category:Works! works! Category:Video Games Category:Games